


An older brother's duty

by 1001scoganmusings



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001scoganmusings/pseuds/1001scoganmusings
Summary: Daken teaching laura to paint her nails





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do family bonding between the howlette kids cuz daken being a big older brother is my kryptonite. :3

"What are you doing?" Daken stood at the door way to Laura's room his hands in his pockets and a confused expression on his face.  


"I'm painting my nails." She said as if having nail polish all over your hand was completely normal. There was even some on her pants and comforter. She was sitting on her bed with different colored nail polishes strewn all over it. The one she was currently using was a pastel peach. Daken knew in an instant it was a hideous color that didn't suit her. But poor Laura was new to being a normal teenage girl and had never painted her nails before, so he excused her poor color choice just this once. He noted that her fingernails looked the way a little girl playing with her mom's nail polish for the first time would look. Bumpy and way too layered that the paint wouldn't dry but instead smear on the first thing that it bumped against.  


"Your doing it wrong." He said bluntly.  
"I am? How do you know?" she asked raising a delicate eye brow.  


He raised a hand and showed her his fingernails. They were sleek and smooth as if they were the natural color of his nails and not nail polish. She looked back at her own hands and saw he was right.  


"Want me to show you how to do it the right way?" He asked playfully teasing her as he waggled his fingers at her.  


"Ok." He entered crossing the room to sit next to her on her bed. "Please tell me you at least have nail polish remover and cotton balls or there's not going to be much I can do to fix this." He pointed to her nails.  


"I think I do." She got up and went to grab a white gift bag with a shiny golden boarder from the top of her drawer and brought it back to the bed. It looked expensive and was about the size of a brief case, the ones you see lawyers with.  


She dumped the contents out on to the bed. There was pallets of eye shadows and lipsticks ranging from vibrant summer colors to dark fall colors, even contour that matched her skin perfectly. She even had different assortments of brush applicators and a tube of make up remover cream. There was gold and silver hoop earrings and rings of all colors scattered in to the mix. And in the middle of the pile was a small bottle of nail polish remover and a package of cotton balls.  


"Whats all this? Have a hot date or something?" He asked picking up the nail polish remover and unscrewing the lid so he could pour some on a cotton ball.  


"No I don't." she said a little annoyed "Jubilee and I were hanging out and she asked if I'd ever been to the mall."  


"An what'd you say?" He asked trying to be polite and make small talk.  


"I told her what's a mall?" Daken smiled and shook his head. Typical Laura. "Then she drove me to this place, a giant building that looked like a palace of some sort. It was beautiful, everything looked so expensive and clean. Everyone even had smiles on their faces like they were at the greatest place ever.  
Laura made it seem like the mall was some other worldly place that you might hear in fairy tales like lord of the rings or something. I guess to her it might as well have been considering that she'd never seen one before. The fact that Laura had her childhood ripped away, by her own mother no less, made Daken sick to his stomach. He wanted to find those scientists and thank them for making Laura before he gutted them slowly for experimenting on her and traumatizing her.  


He usually had to use his pheromones to get people to talk and be calm around him. But Laura, she seemed perfectly ok with sitting here like it was something they did everyday. He took her hand and started rubbing the cotton ball in small circles, taking off the nail polish from her hand first then the nails themselves. It took a total of ten cotton balls to get all the mess off. Daken blew on her nails to dry them. He looked down at the pile of make up to see of he could find one that complimented her. He decided on a light easter pink. It made her blue eyes brighter and her skin seem fairer. Over all it made her look young and girly. Two things laura never looked. She always looked dangerous and scary.  


"Ok pay attention." Laura leaned forward and looked down at her nails as if Daken were about to reveal a great secret. "You only need to remember the rule of three an you'll be golden every time." He opened the nail polish and began showing her. He even made it a point to show her to take off any extra nail polish from the brush. First he painted the center of the nail and then its two sides.  
"There see." He showed her her pointer finger. It looked sleek and smooth like Daken's black ones but pink.  


"Um, could you do the rest of them? I don't wanna mess it up."  


"Anything for you baby sis." He got to work and started painting the other nails. As he worked he only half listened to her story of how jubilee had insisted on buying her make up and couldn't help but let his mind wonder.  
Him and Laura didn't hang out that much but when they did it always made him think about how life would have been if both of them had grown up together like a real family. Would they fight over the bathroom insisting that one of them was hogging the mirror and counter space? Or would they be close and share everything like they were twins.  


He had to admit the thought of having someone who could genuinely love him as is sent a pang of loneliness through him that he immediately squashed down, pushing it to the far corner of his mind. This was good enough he told himself. He was after all an animal and a murderer. He was glad they grew up separate. That way she wouldn't be tainted with his hate and self loathing.  


"There all done. Now don't touch anything till they dry, in like 20 to 30 minutes, otherwise you'll ruin them." He got up from the bed and started to walk to the door.  


"Daken." Laura called after him. He stopped at the door and turned to her. "Yeah?"  


"Thank you for teaching me." She smiled at him so warmly it was hard not to smile back.  
"No problem. Teaching younger siblings is a big brother's duty. Or so I'm told." And with that he left the room.  



End file.
